Maeldun
Maeldun: One of the Nine. An Avatara from Tyr, and a renown general and master of Energy Dreams. Maeldun is one of the Nine, and the Master of Energy Dreams. Of the Nine, he is the best strategist and most effective general, due to his long experience on the battlefield. Time and time again, he was able to turn back the forces of Balor against impossible odds, and time and time again, he rallied his troops to victory. His troops are enamored of him and many consider him one of the greatest heroes of the age. Of all the Nine, he seemed to have the best chance to defeat Balor. But the forces against him were great and only growing greater. He realized that this was a war he could not win. And so, after a council with the other Nine, he sought out Alric and pledged his services. "Maeldun's only words on returning exhausted to Tyr from a long campaign in the East to find half the city burning after a raid by pirates from Leix were 'Show me the way to Leix.'" "Sycorax the Pirate King, standing at the bow of his great flagship, saw but one man standing on the docks of Tyr. He felt the air charging around him, and saw the ripples as the air itself began to rend." Maeldun was one of The Nine Avatara archmages that led the Light against the Fallen Lords. Maeldun is first seen meeting up with The Legion at the ruined city of Scales following their escape from The Watcher at Covenant. The Total Codex was then handed to him for safe keeping. Maeldun led his army to Bagrada to hold the pass against The Deceiver until the snowfall blocked the pass. With The Legion's help, he is victorious. When Tharsis erupted and Rabican with his army was destroyed, Maeldun marched his army into Seven Gates to block off the Fallen. By the end of the spring, though, his army lost the Bagrada and was supposedly destroyed. The journal states that Maeldun was one of the three Avatara who survived by that point. Myth 2 manual adds that he was seriously wounded during the final year of the war (but apparently survived). Hence, this has given rise to the belief that Baelden might be his son due to similarity of names, and that Maeldun probably has died sometime before Myth II: Soulblighter. Powers Being the Avatara of Energy dreams, Maeldun could slam his staff on the ground and create a shockwave that ripped many opponents apart, Maeldun could also use the concussion dream which was a beam of clear energy that ripped through opponents like Shiver's tremor spell. Maeldun also had an ability called the sky seeker, which shot out wavy beams down from the sky, and he could create symbols of lightning which rained lightning down on opponents from magical symbols. He was really good at fighting with his staff as well. He could also use the telekinesis spell. Category:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Characters Category:Light Category:Avatara Category:The Nine